Q&A With AmazingPhil
by Shelley101
Summary: One-Shot. After Wyatt and Chris accidentally expose magic, all hell is breaking loose again. But then, the Charmed Ones get an offer from Phil Lester, a popular YouTuber, to do a Q&A with him on his channel to get people to understand magic and what they do. Can they get the public to understand before history repeats itself?


**A/N:** I hope you like this weird one-shot that I randomly got the idea for the night before I got my GCSE results. My brain does odd things when it is stressed out. It's set in 2015, so in the Charmed future with the kids but present day for AmazingPhil. This story also features DanIsNotOnFire (of course). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Q &A with AmazingPhil**

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle all 9 kids without us?" Piper asked Leo for the upteenth time that morning.

It was only 7am but Leo already felt as if he had been up for hours. Piper and Phoebe, much to the annoyance of Paige, had insisted that all the adults had to be awake at the crack of dawn as the three sisters were orbing to London to film a video with a guy named Phil Lester.

"Yes Piper," Leo sighed, as he plonked himself down onto the couch for the first time since he had woken up.

"Honestly, where are Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asked frantically. "I told Paige to get here with Henry and the kids before 7 and all I asked Phoebe to do was get the mail from outside. That was almost 15 minutes ago!" Piper finished, frustrated at the speed, or lack thereof, of her sisers.

As if by magic, Phoebe stumbled through the doorway, face bright red and clutching the mail to her body as if her life depended on it. "Phoebe," Piper snapped, grabbing the mail out of her hands "What took you so long? Did you get lost on the way back?"

"I may as well have. The press have really out shone themselves from last time. It's a miracle I came out alive," Phoebe said, as if that explained everything.

And the odd thing was, it did.

Almost a month ago, Wyatt and Chris had been practising orbing when they were caught on camera. The video had gone viral within a few hours, and had been shown on the news. Since then, there had been endless reporters outside of the Manor, Paige's house and Phoebe's condo, just lying in wait for someone in the family to show magic.

Surprisingly, the public had been less scared and more intrigued than they had been in 2001 which although they were all grateful for at the beginning, had started to get on their nerves. The only plus side was that was now able to orb to work without the risk of exposing magic, since that had already happened.

"Yeah, well hopefully this video thing with AwesomePhil will stop all this camera stuff, at least for a little while," Piper reasoned.

"Mom, I've told you a million times! It's AmazingPhil, not AwesomePhil," Piper's only daughter and youngest child Melinda shouted from the kitchen.

Melinda was 9 years old and had been absolutely thrilled to hear that her favourite YouTuber of all time had asked her mom and aunts to be in one of his videos. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had been contacted by the manager of AmazingPhil about a week ago, asking if they'd like to do a video with him to get people to understand what they did as the Charmed Ones. They had agreed hesistantly after Melinda and Phoebe's eldest daughter P.J, had tried to explain who Phil was and what he did as a YouTuber.

Just then, Paige orbed in with her husband Henry and their three children; twins Kat and Tamora, and their baby boy, Henry Jr.

"Paige! Finally, I was starting to think that we'd have to get Leo to orb to yours. Have you heard of a watch? It's a very useful piece of technology," Piper exclaimed.

"Haha, you make me laugh so much, sis," Paige relpied, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"OK, let's get going, it's already 3pm in England!" Piper instructed, ignoring Paige's comment.

Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement and Piper went over to join the two of them so Paige could orb them to Phil, and his roomate, Dan's house in London.

...

As Piper, Phoebe and Piage orbed into their flat, Dan and Phil looked on in awe. "woah," said Dan "it's one thing seeing it on video, it's another witnessing it in real life. So does that have a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's called orbing," Paige answered, "are all British guys as tall as you guys?" she continued after noticing how much Dan and Phil towered above them.

"Not all of them. You should see Joe Sugg, he's a right shortie," Phil replied.

"Did you say zorbing? We've been zorbing before, haven't we Phil?" Dan asked.

"Dan, she said orbing," Phil replied. "Anyway, I'm Phil Lester and that's Dan Howell," he finished.

"Welcome to our crib," Dan joked.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," started Phoebe "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and this is my older sister Piper and my younger sister Paige," she introduced.

"Sorry we're late," Piper said. But before she could explain why, Paige started to talk instead.

"Our flight was delayed and the traffic here was terrible," she said sarcastically.

Dan and Phil laughed as Piper rolled her eyes in Paige's direction. "Very funny, Paige," she said.

"Would any of you like a drink?" Dan asked. All three Halliwells shook their heads in reply.

"OK then," said Phil. "Then I guess we can start filming. I've already set the camera up and Dan's going to help us," he finished, leading the way to his bedroom.

...

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Phil were all sat down on Phil's bed waiting for Dan to sort out the microphone on the camera. It was tight squeeze but none of the Charmed Ones minded because all they wanted to do was get this over with. All of a sudden, the familiar orbs of a whitelighter could be seen in the doorway and Phil looked amazed again.

As the orbs disappeared, the sisters, Dan and Phil could see that it had been Wyatt that had orbed into the bedroom.

"Wyatt, honey. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Piper asked worriedly. She had thought long and hard about whether or not Leo, Coop and Henry would be able to handle all 9 of the kids without them.

"Nobody's hurt don't worry. It's just, there are so many cameras outside. All the press people keep knocking on the doors and windows, asking for pictures and for us to show our powers," Wyatt explained.

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe started. "That's why we're doing this, so it can be over before somebody does get hurt. Whether that's one of us from the press or one of the press from a demon attack. But hopefully, making this video, will help everyone understand. Piper and Paige were nodding in agreement.

Dan broke the silence "Well, the mic is all set up now, so we're ready to film. It shouldn't take too long to film and then Phil's gonna edit it straight away. It will hopefully be up tonight," he told them all.

"See, Wyatt, it's under control," Paige said.

"Right. If we're all ready to start, then let's do it," Phil agreed. Wyatt nodded and orbed out, back to the Manor.

Then they started to film.

"Hey guys," Phil started with an awkward wave to the camera. "As you can see, it's a very tight squeeze today because I have not one, but three women in my bed. And, not only are they very stunning, they are also very powerful and totally _amazing._ You may recognise them as videos of them doing magic have gone viral over the past week. So, meet Piper, Phoebe and Paige!"

The three of them waved and said hello.

"I mean, of course, they aren't as cool as Buffy because they don't slay vampires but they do vanquish demons, right guys?"

"Right," said Paige.

"But we have slayed vampires before," Phoebe added with a smile.

"What? Nobody told me that. Sorry Buffy, but I think these three wonderful witches have beaten you on the totally amazing scale," Phil told the camera.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige laughed and then Paige added, "I turned into a vampire once," Phil looked worried for a second and then decided that now was a great time to start the actual Q&A.

"And was that experience like?" he asked, mocking the professionals the Charmed Ones always saw on television.

"Well, I don't really remember it but I know I didn't suck anyone's blood which I'm actually quite glad about," Paige answered.

Phil nodded and then continued. "So why don't the three of you tell the viewers a bit about how you found out about being the Charmed Ones? Did you grow up knowing?"

"No, we did have powers when we were younger but after Phoebe was born, our mom and Grams bound them so we couldn't use them anymore. We didn't find out about them until we were in our twenties, after our Grams died and Phoebe moved back in with us, we found a big book of spells called the Book of Shadows and said the spell from that and got our powers. It took us a long time to learn how to get to grips with them," Piper explained. "Prue learnt the quickest and she got her second power first as well,"

"And Prue is your other sister, is that right?"

"Yes, she was killed by a demon in 2001 and then after that we found Paige and taught her how to use her powers," Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm very sorry for your loss," Phil said sadly. "You said she was killed by a demon. Do you often come across demons?"

"When I first met Piper and Phoebe, they were pretty much battling a new demon every week and I know that's what it was like when they first got their powers as well. But now, it's much less frequent which we are all grateful for," Paige replied.

"So, do all witches get attacked by demons every week or is it just because you are the Charmed Ones?" Phil asked.

"It's mostly just because we're the Charmed Ones. When we first got our powers we were the most powerful witches on Earth," Phoebe said.

"But now we have our kids who are more powerful because they're our children," Paige added.

"You each have three kids, is that right?" Phil questioned.

"We do," Phoebe said.

"OK, so as the Charmed Ones, what do you do?"

We vanquish demons and pretty much just make sure that they don't kill any innocent people," explained Piper.

"And you all have powers, right? To help vanquish them?" Phil asked.

"Yes, the powers have been passed down through generations," Paige said.

"Do you mind explaining each of your powers and then maybe showing them?" Phil requested.

"Of course not," said Piper. "I have the power to freeze objects, blow them up and slow them down. It all works on a molecular level," Piper grabbed a pen from the floor, threw it up in the air, made it slow down, froze it then exploded it. Phil looked on, impressed.

It was now Phoebe's turn. "I can see the future, levitate and I also have empathy. It hard to show the premonitions and empathy but…" Phoebe left off and then levitated off the bed.

"That's awesome," Phil remarked.

"The best is yet to come," grinned Paige. "As I am also half-whitelighter – those are like guardian angels – I can do this really cool teleporting thing called orbing," she demonstrated. "And I also have a twist on telekinesis where I say the name of an object and it orbs to me. Like this: Notebook," she said and held her hand out. The notebook that Phil had been holding tele-orbed itself into Paige's hand.

Phil looked on, amazed yet again but what the witches could do. "Now I'm really jealous," he said, faking a pout.

"Trust me," Paige started "It's not all good,"

"Agreed" said Piper and Phoebe in unison.

"That reminds me. Guys, seriously, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are ordinary with ordinary lives who also happen to be witches. They don't want people standing outside their house, or constantly asking questions. So please, if you are one of those people stop, and if you aren't then keep not doing it. Make sure you give the video a thumbs up if she agree that we should leave the Halliwells alone and share this video with everyone so that they get the message. Until next week, goodbye!" Phil said to the camera, ending the video.

"We really appreciate this, Phil. We owe you a lot," Piper said with Paige and Phoebe in agreement.

"It was nothing guys, seriously. You are wonderful people," Phil replied. "Now I need to edit this,"

...

A few hours later, the Charmed Ones were back at the Manor and Phil had just uploaded the video he had made with the Charmed Ones. He named it: 'Awesome Q&A With The Charmed Ones' and people were already loving it. In an hour, it already had over 3 million views, 1.5 million likes and almost 700,000 comments.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige, along with their husbands were extremely glad to read in the comments that people were on their side and were taking their revelation well. They were also relieved that most of the press had gone from outside the Manor and they had finally been able to plug their landline back in without a dozen calls a minute.

Last of all, they were grateful for everything Dan and especially Phil had done for them and hoped that, if he ever need to, Phil called them for help.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I have not read the Charmed comics so I have no idea if their powers are what they would have in 2015 but hey ho! It's just a story. Please review.


End file.
